Once Opon a Hokage
by WishfulDeath
Summary: Sakura has become Hokage because of some unexpected circumstances, Kages rule their lands in a true sense as they live and die. Naruto and Jiraiya are thought to be dead. Is this true? Pairings come later.... Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Hokage

Kage- not a very powerful word. What does one think when they hear that word? Leader? Ruler? One would be correct in that line of thinking. But being Kage in so much more that just ruler or leader. If a bad person rules as Kage, then the land is bad and the weather as well is bad. It affects the attitudes of the people he or she rules. Likewise with the good ones. People still have free will, but their altogether strengths and weakness depend on the Kage.

I am Haruno Sakura, Sixth Hokage of the Fire Country. This is my story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Winter was a sad time of the year for me. It was when everything was cold and nothing grew in our green Konoha. Winter caused everything to go brown and bleak.

I on this cold and depressing day was standing outside waiting for my blonde blue eyed best friend as she finished paying for her overpriced coffee. Why wasn't I in the warm building with her waiting? It was way too crowded in there for my taste.

"Hey, Sakura lets get going." Ino stated as she stepped out in to the cold January morning to join me. I stared at the steam coming off the open lidded coffee. It smelled wonderful.

Ino and I were off to market place for food. Naruto was due to arrive back from a 2year long mission in the next couple of days, and I wanted to have our apartment stocked for his arrival. He would be tired of Thunder country's food. So a shopping I went. He had grown out of just eating ramen when he could as we got older but still had a strange fondness for it. I smiled at the though of Naruto. He and I were lovers and had been that way since the age of 16. I missed him so much.

When he returned Tsunade-shishou was going to name him Hokage and hold the ceremony. She was getting older and was tired. She said the country needed someone young and strong like him.

"Haruno-Sama!" I turned to see three young Nins running towards me. Worry and despair written on the three young faces as they made their way toward me at high speeds. They called me sama because of my rank.

I waited keeping my face blank, but my mind was in turmoil. What could it be? Had something happened to Shishou? Or worse to Naruto? He hadn't written in an awhile. So I had no word from him.

"What is it?" I asked when they reached me.

"The Hokage would like to see you immediately. It is about Uzumaki Naruto."

I glanced at Ino to apologize but she nodded her head to me.

"Call me later." With that I was gone. The genins who had delivered the message were left in dust with my chakra induced speed. I was in Tsunade's office in less than 5 minutes.

"Shishou?" I called to her. Her back was facing me, her shoulders straight. She turned slowly. Her eyes were blurred and she stared down at me. Almost nothing I knew could make Tsunade cry. This had to be past horrible.

"Sakura…I received a report of..of.." Her voice was shaky but determination entered her honey eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Sakura,… Naruto and Jiraiya are dead."

I stared uncomprehendingly at her. "What?"

She handed me a scroll before she sunk heavily in to her chair. I opened it and read what it contained.

"No… no... It …no... This is a nightmare…"

"Sakura, it's real." Tsunade's tears fell increasingly. My own began to form and blur my sight.

We waited a year before we officially announced their deaths. No evidence had turned up that they were dead…or alive. But I believed they were. The teams of Nins Tsunade sent out never found anything. We search that entire year…

We held their funeral a month after the announcement. It was almost as big as the Thirds. Kazekage Gaara and his siblings showed up and offered his condolences to me. I stared up at the jade eyed young man.

"Thank you." I murmured. He nodded and stood with me. Watching as people placed flowers on a fake grave… no bodies had turned up.

"You were his most important person." Gaara murmured to me. I nodded unable to speak.

Later that month Tsunade called me in to her office.

"Sakura, as you know I need to turn the title over to some one." She looked at me meaningfully.

"No, Tsunade… no… I mean.. I couldn't!"

"Couldn't? Why not? You are as strong as I and know more jutsu's than I because of your training with the copy-nin and myself."

"Tsunade…"

"You are my only other choice, Sakura!"

"There are other Ninjas! Like Hyuuga or either of the Uchihas.'"

"Sakura, why won't you?"

"Bec-Because... Naruto... He... Its... his..."

"Sakura, Naruto is not here anymore. Please Sakura... he wouldn't be angry if you became Hokage."

"Fine, I accept."

"Thank you… we'll hold the ceremony at the end of the month."

Like she said they held the ceremony at the end of the month. I was nervous and tense. I would receive power beyond imagination. My decisions would affect the entire country.

"Will I be able to do this? Can I really be the leader?" I asked aloud as I waited in Hokage Tower for my announcement.

"Have confidence Sakura, if you don't you will fail." I looked up to see Kakashi. My sensei, our old team leader. His masked face hid most of his smile. "Tsunade would not have asked you if she did not think you could do it. I think you can too."

"Kakashi. Thanks." I smiled up at him as the butterflies of nervousness toned down their little dance in my stomach. "It is time?"

"Not yet." Another male voice stated.

I looked up to see the raven haired youth I used to crush on in my childhood days.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

We stared at each other for a moment then he nodded to me.

"Its time, Sakura."

I nodded.

The ceremony was rather quick. Or from what I remembered it was. It was kind of a nervous blur for me. I was stopped by the council after wards. They wished to have a word with me.

"Hokage, we wish to thank you for accepting to become Hokage."

I nodded to them… I seemed to do a lot of nodding lately.

"But there is one issue that former fifth Hokage did not speak with you about."

"What is that?" I asked them, I had a sense of foreboding.


	2. Men

A.N.: Thanks for reading the first chapter, and here is the second. I notice the first probably raised some questions about the Uchihas. To answer: No, the massacre did not happen and No, Sasuke did not leave and yes he is still a bastard…. Well until he lets us see his reasons as for why he acts like one. Anymore questions let me know, please enjoy.

Men

"We are, as the Council, reinstating a very old law that when out when the third took power."

"Which is?" I knew the council could reinstate old laws or even create new ones, but only with the Hokage's approval. In some of the old laws… if they were beneficial to the country could they over power my decision.

"We got the approval from the fifth before she pasted on the title to you." I probably was no going to like this law. I knew that's what they were thinking, why would the for Tsunade's favor instead of mine?

A knock sounded at my door, waking me from a fitful sleep. I grumble got out of bed and threw on a robe. Still grumbling proofed my way to the door and flung it open at the continual knocking. I was rather irritable when woken from sleep. I was about to give the person who had woken me a good piece of my mind when I saw who it was… or should I say who it all was.

"Neji-kun? Why are you here?" I stared in wonder at the handsome Hyuga. Why were he and the others at my house in the middle of the night? He glazed down at me with no expression on his face, but amusement and anger glittered in his expressive chocolate brown eyes, as if he wasn't certain of either emotion.

"I have been sent as a Candidate for you to choose from for the Hyuuga Family." Oh. That explained it, all of it. He was here to be one of the men to bed and romance me as the other men were. The council was reinstating in old law where the Hokage kept harems of powerful mates.

I had instantly disagreed. I mean I was still mourning the loss of my first and only lover. Second, I did not want or need a harem of powerful male Nins… too much for little ol' me to handle.

But the council told me why they were… in basic plain words reinstating the law…. They did not think I was strong enough to out live all of the assassination attempts and duels. If I had powerful lovers I would have powerful backup and supply of chakra.

Being Hokage you are given the secrets of drawing chakra off of someone you know well. You have to know their Chakra patterns and such. Hence the bedding them and living with them part, physical closeness and emotional closeness to me meant I could learn their patterns and use them.

I disagreed with this entirely. So we compromised, I would have to chose one powerful Nin, from the nins they chose to send to my home. They acknowledged that I was still grieving therefore they said they would have them live with me. I wasn't happy, but at least I did not have to have harem.

Neji was one of the ones I would be allowed to choose from. He was a very temping offer, very, very temping. During the years we had grown up fighting battles and taken mission together, I had developed the hots for him, not that he knew it. We were not friends, but not enemies. He had been my leader in ANBU, and now I was his. 'But still I would not at all mind waking up beside him every morning.' The thought invaded me from Inner Sakura. 'Shush.' I told her.

"That is why the rest of you are here?"

"Yes"

"I, Uchiha Itachi have been sent from the Uchiha Family. As well as my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, Mother thinks you'll look at him as exceptionally….acceptable for he is your friend, and old crush.

I hate being reminded of my stupid old crush, so I glazed coolly at Uchiha Itachi.

"I will not look at one as more favorable because of a silly old crush, Itachi."

My voice was even colder then my glaze. I left of his last name because I knew it would bug him.

I glanced at Uchiha Sasuke, he just looked away bored. I knew he was a ladies man, but I did not want him to bed me. We were friends nothing more, nothing less. I had fallen out of love with said man and never want to fall backing love with him. He treats me pretty good, because I am his friend, but his girlfriends and whores, are given the same treatment as one would give dirt. I did not want to be one of them.

"I don't want to be here, this is too troublesome, but my crazy hag of a mother sent me for the Nara family."

"Shikamaru!" I turned laughing; he was one of my very good friends. My bad mood went out the window as I smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't say that about your mother, it's not nice, and if she ever heard you, I'm sure we wouldn't see you for a while."

"But it's her fault I'm here… damn women." I gazed at him dumbly, by having Shikamaru as a candidate for my heart and bed, seemed… well…a little too odd for me. We were childhood friends…. and wasn't he dating Ino? I asked him, he shrugged and if I hadn't known him so well, I wouldn't have caught the glimmer of sadness that flicked in his eyes.

"She chose Chouji." That was all he said lazily. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru." Before he could reply, Kiba stepped up to me.

"Hey, don't forget me, Sakura."

"That's Hokage to you, Kiba!"

"Aww, but Sakura, we're friends, why should I call you Hokage?"

"Because I am, you dimwit."

"So, I'm here to be your mate… so does it matter?"

"The Inuzuka's sent you?"

"No, the tooth fairy did! Yes, they sent me."

I growled at him, ready to beat him up when a voice spoke up, a voice I'd thought I'd never hear again.

"N-Naruto?" He stepped in the door just in time for me to crash into him hugging him. He held his balance and stayed standing. "What are you doing here? Everyone heard you were dead, well you and Jiraiya." I quickly brought him farther in to the room so I could see him better. He was in clean clothes and smelled nice, so he had showered before he came to see me. There were little scratch and cuts up and down his arms.

"So I hear you're the Hokage, Sakura?" There was warmth to his tone, but it reflected the beginnings of anger.

"Yes, I'm sorry Naruto, we waited and then received word you and Jiraiya were dead. So Tsunade had to relinquish her title and chose an heir. You know what it means to be Hokage, she was growing weak, and so were we. She attributed your death to her weakness. She believe you two became weak because the rest of the village had become weak and soon the country would, so I was hers and the council members only other candidate." I explained not wanting him to be angry with me. He rarely was, but I still did not want it.

He nodded, his face unreadable. Now when was it when I stopped being able to read his emotions? "Both of you did what you thought was best."

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"Don't worry about it."

"When did you get in? And why didn't you come see me?"

"I did, I went to your old apartment, Shizune was there, she told me what had happened and told me to go see Tsunade first."

"Oh…."

"So I'm here to be one of your candidates, Sakura."

That shocked me; I stared up at him, speechless.

"Wh-what?"

"What family are you representing, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. I had forgotten the others when Naruto had arrived back.

An angry expression crossed Naruto's face. "My family, it's none of your business is it? What not good enough for Sakura they had to send two of you eh, Teme?"

Sasuke growled and nearly launched himself at Naruto, but Itachi held him back.

"Stop, I do not need fighting this late at night. I was asleep before any of you arrived, so now I'm going back. Good night. It's good to see you Naruto. I'm glad you're alive." I gave him a big hug and turn to leave when Sasuke grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him.

"I don't think you realize why we are here exactly, Sakura. We are to stay and live with you until you chose one of us. We are to bed you and to know you, for those of us that you do not choose are to be your personal body guards."

I watch his eyes slide down my robed form. I jerked away from him and was surprised when he just let go, I stumbled and fell back into Kiba's chest. He grasped me in his arms, sniffing my neck. He obviously liked what he smelled because he began to nuzzle my neck and his hard on press into my lower back.

"Let go of me." I said quietly but evenly. I was tired of being manhandled. Time to show them I was Hokage for a reason. When Kiba didn't let go I used the best jutsu Tsunade taught me and grabbed him and swing him over my head he crashed into Sasuke. Oh hell yeah, super strength.

"I am Hokage for a reason; do not think you two can get away with treating me how you just did."

"Okay, Miss Hokage, can I get a room in this place so I can sleep? I'm tired and this is troublesome." I nodded and just out side the door sat their luggage. Shikamaru grabbed his bag and followed me without question. I show each of them a room. I had many guest rooms. The Hokage house was large, more like a castle or mansion, than a house.

As I showed Itachi his room he leaned down to whisper to me. "I'm sorry for mine and my brothers' insolence this evening. I hope it does not affect your choice for a mate." I shivered as his lips brushed my ear when he was speaking. Heat began a rushing course to the middle of my lower parts as I remembered what Sasuke had said. I had to sleep with them, all of them? Damn it all, I do not whore my self out for a village or even a country. I would speak to Tsunade and the council in the morning.

After I showed Itachi to his room and he went in, the only on left was Naruto. I was temped to ask if he would want to sleep with me, but only sleep. We had done so in the past. But that had lead to me and Naruto having sex. He had taken my virginity and I his. We were 16 yrs. when it happened that was eight years ago. A year after that he had left on a training mission with Jiraiya for two years. I had missed him and he had written to me. After awhile we had lost touch. Having him back in my bed would make me very happy.

"Naruto, I… would you... like to just… you know… sleep with me… I don't mean sex."

He nodded, wisely not saying anything and followed me to my room after he put his stuff in his room. When he was preparing for bed I saw a long thin scar that ran along his spine. I decided not to ask him about it.


	3. Push

A.N.: Hi thanks for read the first 2 chapters. I'm sorry about the time line… I'll fix that later... I'm going on Vacation and thought I'd post before I left.

LEMON you have been warned. Lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This disclaimer goes for all chapters.

Push

The next morning I when I woke up I sensed something was wrong. I had three bodies in the bed with me; one was Naruto the other two I did not know. I turned slowly, only to find a shirtless Kiba behind me and not only that, Akamaru on one of my pillows that Kiba was using. A thread of anger laced its way through my shock.

Kiba woke to find me staring at him with anger and shock. He smirked and pulled me to him muttering something incoherent and promptly fell back asleep. I growled.

"Kiba, wake up and let go!" I kept my voice barely above a whisper, so I would not wake the sleeping Naruto.

Kiba looked at me in all innocence and still did not let go of me. Instead he chose to pull me even closer till I was faced with is collar bone and neck.

"Kiba, Let go. Why are you here?" I felt myself becoming turn on by him. I could smell the scent of him, all male and musky. As he slid his body along mine my arousal grew moving to face my face, his legs tangled with mine. I leaned up to see his face. He grinned and kissed me hungrily. I knew I shouldn't be letting him do this, but I couldn't help myself. He pushed me to the bed and sliding between my legs on top of me. When we stopped for breath, he bent down to nibble on my ear causing me to gasp in pleasure. He moved form my ear to my neck, licking, nibbling and kissing. His hand moved up under my shirt to cup one of my breasts. I moaned and arched into his hand. He smiled and continued his administrations to my neck and breast.

A hand slid across my waist. I knew it wasn't Kiba's, so I turned to face Naruto. His brilliant blue eyes dark with need as he said, "Share her, Kiba." Kiba growled at him. I mean a true animal growl, not the kind I make when frustrated or angry. Naruto glared at him and growled the same kinda growl Kiba made. "She was mine, first." He said to Kiba. Kiba relented and moved to lie on his side as Naruto turn me to my side facing Kiba. I moaned as Naruto slid his hands in between my legs and kissed the side of my neck that Kiba hadn't kissed Kiba leaned down and kissed me hard. I returned it. I sat up and both boys followed me. Naruto pulled me to sit between his legs and Kiba still kissing sat in between my legs. I broke the kiss when Kiba's hand moved to touch me between the legs. I cried out in pleasure. Kiba smiled as I arched into his hand, moaning my pleasure.

"While this looks like a lot of fun, I must interrupt, Lady Hokage."

We froze and I looked over to where my assistant Shizune stood with her arms crossed and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. I went faming red with embarrassment as she turn to leave saying, "I leave you to clean up and be ready in a half hour."

Kiba removed his hand with one last kiss as I got up. Naruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him. I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "Tonight you will be mine." He whispered when we parted.

I nodded and turned to find Kiba look intently at me with lust and need.

"That reminds me, why were you and Akamaru in my bed this morning?"

"I didn't like my bed, yours looked warmer." That was all the answer I got.

I didn't know what to say to that. He handed me a towel that was sitting on a chair.

"Shower?" He offered. I nodded, agreeing, but not to him coming in with me. I took the towel and walked from the room I was in to my immense bathroom and shut and locked the doors. It was stupid to even think a lock could keep the boys or any would be assassin Nins out but it made me feel better.

When I stepped in to my room dress and ready, no one but Shizune was there. She was tapping her foot impatiently. She had felt I would be an easier Hokage to take care of and assist. She was sadly mistaken; I had developed a lot of my master, Tsunade, traits. I was stubborn, hot tempered, mischievous, and had a strange adoration for the pet pig Tsunade had gotten me. I named her Ino. My joke had lead Ino to not talk to me for a week. She and Naruto were my best friends.

"Hullo, Shizune. What's on my Need-To-Do list today?"

"Took you long enough… well, You need to greet the returned Naruto and Jiraiya formally, Lord Kazekage has requested a visit, you need to answer him back, approve a public marriage…. Look over the laws that council wishes to pass."

"Sounds like fun… but do I get breakfast before that?"

"Uh… Yes... sorry about that."

After breakfast I was too busy to go see the council, it wasn't till midday lunch was I able gather them, Tsunade one of the council members now, beamed at me as she bowed before me, I was a little unnerved by this still.

"I have great news for you, Sakura." She address me, she may bow to me but only at the ceremony had she addressed me as Hokage, I was just Sakura to her, which I didn't mind at all.

Some of my friends such as Tenten and Lee called me Hokage and bowed to me, they rarely hung out with me any more. They were always respectful, which annoyed the hell out of me. I miss Tenten berating me when I missed a target or got distracted as we train together, and her friendly teasing. I missed her friendship. Lee was always respectful, but he used to tell I was beautiful and hit on me in a teasing manner, he was dating Tenten now, and they were happy.

Now neither of them did any of that after I was named Hokage.

"What news, Tsunade- okasan?" I called her mother, because she had been more of a mother to me than my own mother, who died when I was 14; she had not once told me she loved me during my 14yrs. with her. Tsunade did. In her own way, in which she would blush, not use to expressing love for others well.

"Well, you know Jiraiya returned and he and I have decided to get married. I know it's a little late, but I love him, do you grant a blessing on this match?" she asked formally. I stood from behind my desk walked over to her. As soon as I reached her, I hugged her.

"Of course, Of course, when do you wish it held?" In my excitement, I forgot my complaint to the council; I thought when I returned home to find the men still there.

Shikamaru had managed to get Neji to play Shogi with him in the observatory. Kiba, Sasuke, and Itachi were no where to be seen.

Naruto grinned at me almost hungrily as he followed me to my bedroom. He began speaking as I turned to shut the door behind him.

"The others have gone to train…"

I nodded and began to strip out of my clothes. Naruto watched me. We had spent many nights together… we knew each others bodies well. I had gotten, when we had been dating, use to stripping out of my clothes in front of him. I did not mind being naked in front of him as I would if it were any one else. I searched my closet for my house clothes, when I felt Naruto's hands slide around my waist, pressing me to him his front side.

"You won't be needing any of that… you are mine tonight, remember?"

I nodded; my body ached for his touch again. He gripped my chin and kissed me thoroughly. I felt my self go weak as I turned in his arms to face him as we kissed. He groaned as raked my nails down his back from under his shirt. I was mostly naked except for my panties and bra. He made quick work of those.

"As beautiful as always, 'Kura- chan." Naruto always called me that childish nickname when we were in the middle of fore play or sex.

Then he picked me up and carried me to bed. He put me on the edge with my legs hanging off the side. He leaned down to press between my legs only to have me push up against his clothed body. I fought to keep my voice low as his clothed erection ground against my center. He moaned my name as I began to grind against him, he moaned again, half in pain, half in pleasure. It was part of our love making, to drive each other to the edge of pain and pleasure. I loved it rough, and he was large enough to hurt girls if he entered them too fast. I enjoyed the feel of him in me, and craved it now.

"Naruto, please, we've wait too long, I want you now!" I cried as he fumbled with his belt bucket. I helped his shirt off and ran my nails up and down his back.

I felt the bare flesh of his erection brush my inner thigh. I jerked; memories of our past embraces flooded me. The orgasms had been wild and not at all gentle. The overall sex had been wondrous. I bucked against him when his fingers entered my sensitive woman hood.. He was checking if I was ready. I was more than ready. He pushed in. It was hard at first, because I was so tight, which cause each of us to cry out.

"Sa-kur-a, so tight so wonderfully tight." I cried his name over and over as I came in a sudden rush of gratification. I had reached my peak, it wasn't the last time I would. Now I was easier to move in Naruto's thrust became quicker and more frantic as I went two more times. Just after the third time Naruto cried my name to the ceiling with shallow quick thrusts as he came, trying to ride it out. Then he collapsed half on me and half beside me so he didn't crush me beneath him.

"Wow, Sakura, just wow…" he murmured in my ear. He didn't pull out yet, both of us craving the closeness.

By time the others had arrived back, Naruto and I had showered and dressed. I met them in the dinning hall. I greeted them, Naruto just behind me.

"Have any of you eaten?" I asked. I noticed the way Kiba kept sniffing the air. Then he followed whatever scent to me, where he lowered his nose to my shoulder. I pushed at him but he didn't budge.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" He lowered his nose to my stomach, then my crotch.

I kept trying to push him away, as Naruto growled a warning. Kiba answered with one of his own.

"Your scent covers her, and you've had sex with her… I can smell you on her." He accused as he stood.

I blushed embarrassed, I felt anger radiating off of both men.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Naruto said from over my head. Kiba moved forward effectively catching me between them. I yelped when I was seized and pull from between them. It was Shikamaru who had helped me. I glance up at him, and he looked a little angry.

"You alright?" He asked. This was a tiny bit unnerving; his attitude was uncharacteristic of the lazy Ninja. I nodded, relieved when he mutter about this being too much. It was when his old and well known bored expression returned to his face and he released me, did I realize he had been holding on to me.

Kiba and Naruto were about to go at it, when Neji asked, "Is this true, what Kiba said?"

I felt anger lace my words as I replied, "And what if is? Is it any of anyone's business, beside mine and Naruto's? No!" I near yelled. I grabbed Kiba's arm and yanked him from Naruto. I put pressure on it till he yelped. He went to raise a hand to knock me away when I said,

"Kiba, I am your Hokage, if you raise a hand to me it means imprisonment or a duel… which is it Kiba?" As he lowered his hand I lessened the pressure I put on his arm, till I let go altogether.

"Let me get this straight with everyone here… My business is my business; my personal life is my personal life…. If I have sex with someone it is none of your business… got it?"

Itachi smirked at me…"Well, Hokage, that was a wonderful speech but you see it is our business, since we are here to sleep with you…"

I shook my head and with a smirk of my own, replied, "Oh no, you see tomorrow I will be talking to the council, I think they'll agree with me and you all will be able to go home and go on with your lives…."

Itachi's face went blank; I enjoyed wiping that condescending smirk off his handsome face.

Now that I think of it, his face is more beautiful than handsome, don't get me wrong, he was all male and you could see that just by his eyes.

His long hair accentuated his beautifulness. It was long at least waist length and the glossy black of a crow's wing. If it hit the light right, many colors would appear. I loved his hair and wished my own short locks looked as good as his.

He was one of my AnBu captains, Neji being the other. His team of AnBu's were spies for us, whereas Neji's team were the assassins He second to no one in the village beside the Hokage, it was a wonder the Council and Tsunade did not choose him for the title Hokage. When I asked Tsunade about this she replied, that she had seen darkness in him, he would make us develop evilness or cruelty if that's what the darkness in him was.

Fingers curled in my hair, and caressed my neck. I didn't have to look to know it was Sasuke, my ex- team mate and friend. His dark eyes caught mine when I spun around.

"No fair, Sakura- chan, you allow Naruto to bed you, but why not me? I am also your friend and ex team mate…" His voice had that silky quality it got when he was trying to seduce some girl.

Before Naruto and I began sleeping together, I had gone to bars with him, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sasuke never when home to his house on the Uchiha properties alone because of that voice, his looks and that same smirk he was giving me now. I was disgusted.

"Don't touch me, Uchiha- kun." I let him subtlety know he was my friend but I did not like his touch in any way.

I had had my fair share of his cruelty when I had a crush on him. I was 12 at time and he was too concerned with being as good as his brother and fighting Naruto to notice me, or even really care about me… then when we turned 14, his cruelty came to light when he began to date Ino to hurt me.

He told me for every date I asked for he would go on a date with Ino. I had liked it better when he was ignoring me. I lost my taste for him. The pain he inflicted was enough to make me avoid ever lusting after said man. What good came of it was Ino realize he was no good and dumped him. We had become best friends… Some time after that Sasuke apologized for his immature behavior and asked to be friends. I agreed, but we were never close after that.

His hands dropped away from me, his face as blank as his brother's. He backed away from me, turned, and left the room.

"Any more questions?"

"Yep, I have one…." Shikamaru stated. "When is dinner?"

I started, and then laughed.


End file.
